<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pleasure, little treasure by allmywill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324098">pleasure, little treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill'>allmywill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i had sex with Nick Rhodes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Leather, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Photo Shoots, Sex for Favors, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions are high during Andy’s second shoot with Nick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Rhodes/Andy Warhol, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i had sex with Nick Rhodes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pleasure, little treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another part of the Warhol series! can be read as a stand alone, but why would you 👀 title from Depeche Mode, of course.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready, Nick?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As ready as I’ll be Andy, yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy doesn’t know how he’s getting through this photo shoot in one piece. Nick; gorgeous, talented, all around admirable Nick, is standing before him in sleek black thigh high boots. A leather halter adorns his pale chest, but what really makes the outfit is the matching miniskirt that leaves very little to the imagination.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tops of his pale, smooth thighs are on show and it’s very hard to look away. Andy tries to make his glances few and far between, tries to be discreet as possible, though it proves to be more difficult than he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, his makeup is perfectly done, and he even went to the extent ofapplying an elegant set of false eyelashes for this special occasion. His cheeks are subtly rosy, though it’s his baby pink lipstick that adds the loveliest splash of color to his look. These photos will highlight such a precious detail; Nick has requested full color prints.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing will be left to keep Simon guessing. The lens will capture him completely: his essence printed upon glossy paper for his lover’s eyes only. Well, Andy’s too. At least he knows he’s going to do more than just develop these photos; he’ll take plenty of time to study them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure this looks okay on me? I’m starting to have second thoughts about the top.” Nick looks himself over, then walks away from the white backdrop to a full length mirror propped against the wall. His boots are rather loud as he walks across the wooden floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy steps back, watching him as he watches his reflection before him. His manicured hands shift and move the halter, his nipples exposed. His back is smooth and clear, with the exception of a few beauty marks residing here and there. As he continues to fuss over his appearance, his hair doesn’t move with him. The teased black locks are held firmly in place with a copious amount of hairspray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s like a walking art piece.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did say Simon loves his leather. Let’s uh... get a few shots, then we’ll go from there.” Andy toys with his camera, his nerves starting to get the better of him. “For what it’s worth, I think you look incredible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick turns around and gives him a thousand watt smile. It melts Andy down even more, seduces him into helplessness. “You think so?” he asks, glancing down at himself again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy nods without hesitation. He paces closer to Nick and puts a hand on his shoulder, skin on skin contact. “Utterly <em>gorgeous</em>, every inch of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment they both gaze into the mirror, Nick at Andy and Andy at Nick. The bout of silence between them isn’t at all awkward, somehow, though Andy still removes his hand from his shoulder. They both have work to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Nick speaks softly, a little lower than his usual tone. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He makes his way to stand in front of the backdrop again, waiting for Andy to hold the camera up, the lens focused on his form. Meanwhile, Andy tenses up, pretending to toy with the camera as his mind goes haywire. His heart is racing and he doesn’t know how to calm it. He hasn’t even taken the first photo yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>This is going to be a long shoot,</em> he thinks to himself. <em>He’s perfection; I want him and I can’t have him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there something wrong?” Nick seems to see right through him, Andy becoming transparent to the keyboardist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Andy is taken by surprise. “No, everything’s good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick doesn’t say anything in reply. His made up eyes lock with his own, their deep green color pulling him in without any forethought. He’s hypnotized, caught in a trance over his beauty. The moment seems to drag on for a small eternity. Andy is holding his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we talk after this? I just have a few things I’d like to run by you, if that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick’s sudden words startle him. He snaps out of it and nods shallowly. “Of course, yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another one of Nick’s smiles is directed at him, this one subtle and sweet. Very endearing. “Good, now... how would you like me to start?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever feels right to you. Don’t think about it too much, pretend I’m not here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick chuckles softly. “Now <em>that</em> I can’t do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Nick, you’re a natural—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t pretend you’re not there,” Nick interrupts. There’s a smirk on his face now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes Andy all his restraint to keep his jaw off the floor. Surely that was Nick flirting with him, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay,” Andy replies, still quite wonderstruck by Nick. “Just uh, focus. You know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick’s body language is a bit stiff at first, but soon enough, he gets into it. His hands trail up his thighs to his waist, holding them there as he pouts, heavy eyes on the camera, staring straight into the lens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moves, perhaps still a little unsure of himself. With two delicate hands framing his face, Andy moves in closer to get a better shot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick looks away, to the bright white studio lights that shine on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy backs away again, the closeness too much to handle. Nick turns, throwing his hands behind his head. He spreads his legs apart, drawing more attention to the skirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His expression softens, he turns for a different angle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick’s bedroom eyes are unbelievable. They are glued to Andy, not the camera lens, as he gets down on his knees slowly. The boots make it hard but he finds stability, placing his hands on the halter as if he wants to tear it off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilts his head down, lashes fanning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He splays both his hands on his chest, pouting again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When his eyes meet the lens again, Andy can feel how red his face is from behind the camera. He wishes he could look at Nick more outside of the viewfinder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He figures he should move closer again. He treads soft, as if approaching a wild animal. His pink lips part. It almost looks as though he wants to say something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy moves back up, expecting Nick to do the same. He doesn’t, he only sinks down more, his hip meeting the floor. <em>Oh.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stays above Nick. His eyes eventually trail up and meet the lens, an arm on the floor to support him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick shifts, surprising Andy and getting back on his knees again. A piece of hair hangs in his eyes in the most perfect way, a subtle detail to add to the magic of the photos.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He places his hands on the floor before him and Andy crouches for a better shot. There’s something extra erotic about him on his hands and knees like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy changes the angle, knowing Nick’s best by now. But somehow, no matter what angle he’s looking at him from, he feels the same way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels that pull, a magnetic feeling, drawing him closer to the younger man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on.” Nick looks down at himself, then at Andy. “Help me up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy goes to set the camera aside, hands beginning to tremble slightly. Nick has that effect on him, jarring him deep inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He holds out a hand to him and his soft hands grasp it, pulling him up to a standing position once more. Except he uses a little too much force and suddenly Nick is pressed into his chest. He uses the same hand to hold him in place, till he steadies himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s evident he’s not used to wearing boots like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It feels like forever until Nick backs away from him. But when he does, he only draws back in a moment later, hands on his chest. Andy doesn’t know what to do with himself. He looks into Nick’s eyes, searching for an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he finds is something he’s not sure of, something...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick starts to smooth out Andy’s shirt, his movements tentative and careful. “Sorry about that,” he says, sheepishly looking down again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine,” Andy manages. He doesn’t take his hand off Nick’s back. “You’re doing great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick’s hands stay where they are. They lock eyes again and this time it’s more intense, somehow more electrifying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy knows he’s in too deep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick has that look on his face again, like he wants to say something but the words aren’t coming easy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I... can I ask you something?” he asks finally.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you were taking the photos of Simon and I last time, did you want me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy’s world stops spinning. He stares at Nick’s face, hardly believing the words he just heard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s going to tell Nick the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did. But I can’t have you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick starts to shake his head. “Not true.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What ab—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Simon already told me he didn’t mind if I repaid you. He, uh, noticed you took quite a liking to me during our last session.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy doesn’t know what to say, how to react to something so wonderfully unexpected. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A genuine smile lifts the corners of his painted mouth, so pretty. “Positive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Andy whispers in reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels Nick’s lips against his own and his eyes flutter shut, the sensation overtaking all else. He kisses with passion, robbing Andy of his breath as he clutches his shirt to draw him in closer. Andy’s hands drift to his hips, not passing up the chance to touch him how he has wanted to secretly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a little gasp, Nick pulls away, keeping his face close. He nuzzles against Andy’s cheek with a grin he can feel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shocked into silence, Andy doesn’t utter a single word as one of Nick’s hands travels lower.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>